Shiro
Shiro is a childhood-friend of Ganta. She has two personalities, herself and the Wretched Egg Appearance Shiro is an albino, she has snow-white hair, pale skin and red eyes. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes are white. He hair is very long and reaches her feet. Her hair is a little wavy, but mostly straight. She dresses in a peach, tight bodysuit (white in the anime) with red decorations on it. The decorations are just lines or multiple circles. Her toes stick out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wears big brown or white mittens and some sort of wide collar that completely covers her neck. Personality Shiro is a bubbly, happy girl that seems to be a klutz. She also has a lot of energy (most likely from the fact she eats nothing but sweets), although her mind cannot understand much. She didn't even know the concept of a girlfriend and has a simplified look on love. While she doesn't fully understand Deadman Wonderland, she knows how to help Ganta and only wants his happiness- even to the point of killing him when he asked. She is incredibly strong, however dense she is, and uses her strength to help Ganta as much as possible after a childhood incident between them. During the dog race show, she's seemigly oblivious to the dangers of the game and occasionaly gets in the way of Ganta's progression (or survial) only to be later realised by Ganta that she was discreetly taking Ganta's blows for him. History Before the birth of the Wretched Egg, Ganta and Shiro played quite often, sharing a common admiration of Ace Man. They first met when Ganta saw her sitting by a tree and commented on her white hair. Shiro was embarrassed about her hair, but Ganta set her at ease and they started playing. Shiro was a test-subject of Ganta's mother, so they saw each other often. She and Ganta got along well, but one time, when Shiro was in grave pain because of the constant injections, they once bickered so violently that Ganta took his toys and ran away from the hospital. Soon after, he came face-to-face with a rabid, vile dog. Ganta dropped to his knees in fear and called for Ace Man to save him. Suddenly, Shiro jumped down from a window in between Ganta and the dog, saving his life. After this, Ganta and Shiro were even more close. Because of Hagire and Sorae's experiments, her body would often deteriorate, and needs to be sewn back together. Her arm fell off once while she and Ganta are playing hide-and-seek. She is later seen with her leg being sewn back on by Sorae. She was used in painful nanomachine experiments, causing her to create a separate personality known as the Wretched Egg to cope with the pain. As shown her body has been ripped apart several times possibly when her limbs were removed multiple times to create the Chorus Blocks. Some time after that, Hagire built Deadman Wonderland and built a room for Shiro, supplying her with all the candy she ever wants. Plot Prison arc Shiro is first seen sitting on the roof of Deadman Wonderland, singing the Woodpecker Song. Somehow, it seems she smells Ganta arriving at DW. In the manga, she and Ganta first reunite when Shiro jumped through Ganta's cell window, breaking the bars in the process. She heard Ganta saying he wanted to die, so now she wants to help him die. She held a piece of broken glass and attacks him with it. Ganta dodges and Shiro understands that Ganta was lying, although she thought that his hart told her that, while it was just his stomach that was growling. She then says that she and Ganta are friends, to which Ganta is surprised that she knows his name. Ganta asks if he's her friend, then why she tried to kill her and continues by saying that he would never kill his friends, thinking back at the Nagano school massacre. One of the prisoner guards comes in and tells Ganta he should be outside. Ganta looks behind him, but Shiro has already left. In the anime, these events happened when Ganta was already at work. Shiro used a metal bar instead of a piece of glass. Abilities Regeneration: As the reults of Hagire's and Sorae's experiments, Shiro's body has developped the ability to regenerate almost immediatly. They have done tests by ripping of pieces of flesh from her body, even removing internal organs, but Shiro keeps healing them back. Her legs have been broken more than once in the manga, and once in the anime, and they heal with dramatic speed, visibly snapping back into place. The reason for this, is her exceptional blood (as the first Branch of Sin). Her blood just boils and recreates the flesh or organs. Shiro_Branch_of_Sin.png|Shiro discovers her Branch of Sin Shiro's Branch of Sin.png|Shiro using her Branch of Sin Shiro regenerates.png|Shiro's blood causes her to heal instantly Branch of Sin: As Shiro, she has shown minimal control of her Branch of Sin and has been able to use it in combat only once. She first discovered her powers when Ganta and Senji were discussing their Branches of Sin. She used it to fight for the first time in Ganta's battle with Shishito Madoka, where she saved Ganta when he was about to get killed. Shiro's Branch of Sin is the same as the Wretched Egg but less powerful however its still strong enough to cut Shishito's Shūen no Ago. Trivia *Shiro's name means white in Japanese. *Shiro is the only character so far that has appeared on multiple volume covers: Volume 1 and 2. Not Volume 10, because technically, that's the Wretched Egg. *She refers to the wretched egg as Aceman, given that she developed her second personality after crying out for aceman to help her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen